Talk:Undead Nightmare
'"Leaked" Screen Cap note ' I have no way to confirm the validity of this screen capture, unfortunately. I received it by email, from a friend of a friend of a friend of a RS employee. I don't know if the email headers were faked or not, just that I got it. ShotgunMosquito 01:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) John Marston? The new single-player levels are going to be for John? How's that gonna work, I wonder? Rockstar confirmed that this will be separate from the originnal content and will be accesed through the main menueFryingpan57 22:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) - JackFrost23 22:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) that's what i was wondering, maybe it takes place before the main game.Soul reaper magnum 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) They may make it as a side, so you can do the main campaign when you like and UN whenever, but the two are seperate and saves are seperate. At least that's what I hope for anyway. Bonobo4 14:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if they make it a separate save, I hope one of the updates increases the number of save slots we have. :D :And what about the great many of us who've finished the game to 100%? I seriously doubt R* will set it up so that we have to play the game again just to get to the DLC. :This one has me confused... - JackFrost23 15:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My personal theory on this matter is that it will be presented as a side-story to the main game, as in an optional series of stranger missions like the "I Know You" storyline. That way, it wouldn't interfere with the game completion percentage. It is a full Story, a completley new Campaign, seen as though John Marston is dead at the end of the real story, this is a complete different thing --Ih8pkmn 19:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Right. But what about people who've already finished the game? R8 can't expect people to do a replay just to access it, nor can they expect everyone to have kept a save that has John in it. :Maybe it'll be a separate set of missions altogether that's accessed and loaded from the game's DLC menu. :- JackFrost23 20:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Its gonna be like GTA add ons, a completley new story with a different game save, and marston is dead, why would we play as him - 94.5.237.196 :::According to the article here, the levels are for John Marston. I'm asking the questions I am precisely because I don't understand how that's going to work. This is not my speculation, I'm looking for clarification of info in the article. :::And, like I said, if they make it a separate save, I hope they increase the number of save slots the game allows. - JackFrost23 16:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Or you could also be able play it as Jack. Rockstar is pretty weird about spoilers, they delete comments on their sites that reference Jack or John's death.--Phantom Stranger 22:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I applaud that, actually. I have tried around here to keep spoilers from ruining the story for readers, but some people just can't resist giving away the end. I don't even like that John's character page shows too much information, but ultimately consensus rules... :But I think you might be right that it turns out the missions are for Jack. :They really need to work Seth Briars into UN somehow - what with all his grave robbing and talking to corpses and everything. :- JackFrost23 09:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It could be that he has been brought back with the zombies, but not as..... zombified. Le Rusecue 22:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) "Mythical Creatures?" Speculation I noticed on the page for the DLC, it says that "Mythical Creatures" will be added to the game. what kind of mythical creatures, though? Will it just be more giant versions of regular animals, or truly unique creatures, like Jackalopes? Any ideas, anyone? --Ih8pkmn 19:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, no doubt it'll be a unicorn. - JackFrost23 20:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I reckon it'll be Werewolves, Zombies, and maybe Undead Horses. Unicorns would be silly in an undead map. ::I know, I was kidding. ;) - JackFrost23 09:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Marston? You see, what if Rockstar gives a skin of Zombie John Marston, still wearing that outfit, wheezing and filled with bullet holes? I'd say it'd be cool. - Space Maroon. Genre Sandbox link The page says that the genre(s) of this expansion are Sandbox, third-person shooter, action adventure. I totally agree with that, however Sandbox has a link that goes to the Sandbox shotgun that is used in game. In my eyes this is completely wrong as Sandbox stands for genre in this case and not for a weapon in the game. I guess this link should be better: Sandbox If no one disagree with me I will change this in a week or so. - Zomolz 16:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mythical Creatures? Like what? Dinosaurs? New Game I am hoping that they release it as a seperate game. It would make the most sense i think. I mean Marston is dead and in the Undead Nightmare trailer it sais you will be playing as him. I just think it makes most sense to release it as a new game for like $15 or $20 bucks depending on how long the story will be. 16:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous Release Date I found the release date and here is the link just scrole down to the bottom and it will say tomorrow http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead (Emily Woods 23:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC))